


The Lady of the Sith

by Butterflywithsass



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Background Character Death, Bio Chip Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Excessive and convoluted negotiations, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced brain washing/ child abuse? Very mild, Lovers to Enemies to Lovers Again, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Obi Wan is a good bro, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophical Discussions of the Force, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, References to Depression, References to Mortis Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Sith Padmé Amidala, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Jedi Council is useless, They all need therapy, Unplanned Pregnancy, and therapy, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflywithsass/pseuds/Butterflywithsass
Summary: Padmé had always been a bright child, and her parents took extra care to insure she was properly educated. Soon, they started introducing her to all the most powerful people on Naboo, and beyond. Few noticed her strange ability to sense other’s emotions. She was physically far beyond her age, and her mother swore she saw Padmé levitating her textbook once.None of this however, was lost on Senator Palpatine. She radiated through the force, and soon he took her under his wing.With his skillful planning, she ascended to the throne at the age of fourteen. It was also then she was reborn as Darth Morana.Palpatine had kept her hidden away for years. Teaching her to make her mental shields impenetrable. He continued training other Sith as decoys, apprentices to be used and then cast aside. And Darth Morana had waited.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 58
Kudos: 53





	1. Protocol 66

Sidious’s hologram stood before the cloaked figure.

“Protocol 66 must not be discovered by the Jedi. See to it that the evidence is destroyed should it arrive on Coruscant. Lord Tyrannus has already been given the same instructions.”

The cloaked figure stood straighter at the name.  
“I shall do as you command, Lord Sidious. Tyrannus is weak. He will fail you.”

Sidious’s response was simply, “We shall see.”

The hologram faded and the figure stowed it away. Then they opened the shades on their windows, revealing an amazing view of Coruscant, Building stretching out to the horizon, and lines of speeders crisscrossing over the streets. Far off, one could see the dome outline of the Senate building.

A soft bell chimed signaling the presence of someone at the door. The figure turned as it opened.

“I’m home. I finally got done with a Council meeting that lasted forever, and then Ahsoka needed a sparing partner so, anyway. I’m back, how are you?”

Padmé moved forward to embrace her husband, tucking away the void of darkness in her aura and covering it with a pure shell.

~ ~ ~

Padmé had always been a bright child, and her parents took extra care to insure she was properly educated. Soon, they started introducing her to all the most powerful people on Naboo, and beyond. Few noticed her strange ability to sense other’s emotions. She was physically far beyond her age, and her mother swore she saw Padmé levitating her textbook once.

None of this however, was lost on Senator Palpatine. She radiated through the force, and soon he took her under his wing.

With his skillful planning, she ascended to the throne at the age of fourteen. It was also then she was reborn as Darth Morana.

Palpatine had kept her hidden away for years. Teaching her to make her mental shields impenetrable. He continued training other Sith as decoys, apprentices to be used and then cast aside. And Darth Morana had waited.

~ ~ ~

Anakin and Padmé were enjoying a rare dinner together. It was not often that they both had time to sit alone and talk. Padmé chatted about a recent bill in the Senate, and a few other senator’s views about, then turned the conversation to Anakin.  
“I thought you would be away for another week at least, what caused such an easy victory?”  
Anakin seemed troubled. He was always an open book to her, And it amused her how easily she could plant suggestions into his head.  
“It wasn’t a victory. There was … an accident with one of my men. We had to retreat.”

Padmé carefully schooled her expression to one of gentle compassion. What happened Ani, I can see it’s upset you.”

“Tup killed Master Tiplee. He seemed insane. It was clearly intentional, but I don’t believe he would do such a thing.”

Protocol 66. So, this is what was. It made sense now. Turning the Jedi’s own army against them. It was brilliant. Not that she would expect anything less from Sidious. This might turn out to be useful.

“What happened to him?” then she added, “I hope he’s alright, maybe he was ill?”

“I don’t know. Tup was sent to Kamino to be examined. Fives went with him.”

“Is there any way I can help?”

“No. It’s fine. I’m sure the Kaminoens can handle it.”

He reached across the table to hold her hand and she smiled at him. “Well. Thank goodness you’re safe.”


	2. Kamino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Morana moves to undermine Darth Sidious.

While unexpected, the presence of Lady Morana was greeted with collective obedience from the Kaminoens.

“It seems you have been careless of late doctor. The Jedi grow suspicious of the clones.”

“There is no need to be concerned Lady Morana,” the doctor assured her, “The clones malfunction was isolated. He is dead now, and the chip will soon be destroyed.”

No sooner had he said it than alarms blared throughout the facility. And an upturn in the activity around them clearly signaled that something was wrong.

“Doctor,” a clone, came marching in to report.

“Continue.” Said Morana, cutting across the doctor.

“Um, the chip sample you asked for has been stolen. The arc trooper took it and disappeared.”

“Your objective is clear doctor” Morana said cooly.

“Yes, my lady.”

“Doctor. I wish to see the brain construction lab.”

“Of course, my, Lady, follow me.”

The brain construction lab was one of the most well-guarded place on Kamino, but deceptively so. Everything was pure white, but both people knew what would befall an intruder.

“Due to your recent failure, Lord Sidious wishes me to thoroughly inspect your control of these protocols. In order to… insure it was not the action of a traitor.” Morana allowed her gaze to settle on the doctor who, despite his height, felt cold fear burning him from the embers of her eyes.

“Of course, my lady. Here is the monitor, where we do scans on all developing embryos to insure proper growth of the brain beside the chip. They are scanned again before leaving Kamino. And here.” The doctor moved over to a small projector in the corner of the room. “Is where we program the controls. Orders are created and projected to all chips throughout the galaxy, almost immediately. This allows us to make alterations if needed, and the changes will be incorporated to fully developed clones.”

The doctor stopped to watch the Sith Lady apprehensively. Her face was impassive, before she said.

“Demonstrate.”

With a few swipes of the hologram, the doctor pulled up some details. “This is an overview of all protocols included, as well as instructions, such as circumstances and fail safes.”

“Lord Sidious wants to ensure that the commands are still under the control of the Supreme Chancellor.”

“Of course. As you can see, all protocols can only be activated by Chancellor Palpatine. To change the command, voice authorization from both myself and the Chancellor are required. As well as a DNA identification from myself.”

Morana stepped away and smiled. The smile was startling. It warm and gentle. It was the smile of Padmé Amidala. “Thank you Doctor. I will report my findings to the Lord Sidious.”

Without another word. Morana pressed her lightsaber hilt to the stomach of the Kaminoen, and ignited the angry crimson blade.

Morana roughly placed the corpses hand over the scanner, and it turned green. Then, she removed a recording device from her sleeve and pressed play.

“ _There is no need to be concerned Lady Morana. The clones malfunction was isolated. He is dead now, and the chip will soon be destroyed._ ”

Once again, the scanner turned green. Morane then played back an older recording.

“ _Protocol 66 must not be discovered by the Jedi. See to it that the evidence is destroyed should it arrive on Coruscant._ ”

_Authorization accepted._

“Switch all clone protocols to the control of Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala.”

_Control has been transferred._

“Deactivate all authorization, for Chancellor Palpatine, and Darth Sidious.”

_Authorization has been deactivated._

“Copy all information on bio chip protocols to disk.” Morana inserted a thin disk.

_Data has been copied._

Once removed, Morana, issued her final order. “Update security. Hide all recent changes unless DNA authorization from Senator Amidala is provided.”

Placing her small hand on the scanner she allowed the algorithm to update.

_Security has been updated_

Morana then issued her final order. “Finalize changes and save.”

_Changes have been saved_

Sweeping out the room, Morana paid no mind as the Kaminoen corpse slid to the ground


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Padmé in this chapter. I thought I needed to give Anakin and Obi Wan some room to hash things out. This chapter is kind of long, but I am no a roll.

The force was subdued when Anakin as he walked the temple. Fives had not only been one his best soldiers, he had been a loyal friend. Whatever sickness had consumed him during his last day was strange. Amid his ramblings he had mentioned the Chancellor, and plot to destroy the Jedi. His relationship with Palpatine had been strained recently. Anakin knew that it was not Palpatine’s fault that Ahsoka had been put on trial, but he refused to think ill of Tarkin.

Padmé had told him that the Chancellor was considering Tarkin for a promotion. If Ahsoka could be expelled from the Jedi and found guilty of treason with such circumstancial evidence, something was very wrong.

Ahsoka’s former friend, Bariss Offee had said that the Jedi lost their way. Although Anakin felt nothing but hatred for her, Offee’s words had struck a chord. What if the Jedi were agents of the Dark Side. Everytime he was in the Temple now the familiar presence of the force became colder, and colder.

“Anakin?”

Anakin jumped when he realized that Obi wan had come up behind him.

“Yes? What is it?”

“I was going to ask you if you wanted some tea in my quarters, but perhaps this isn’t the time.”

Anakin had been hoping to go home to see Padmé, but it would seem suspicious if he were in a hurry.

“Alright. Aren’t you leaving soon?”

“ _The Negotiator_ leaves Coruscant tomorrow morning, but I have no duties this afternoon.”

Anakin followed Obi wan back to his rooms, taking the opportunity to observe his former master. Since when had he had so much grey hair? Thinking back, Obi wan smiled a lot less now. Ever since Ahsoka left. Ahsoka had left a large whole of bitterness behind the day she had walked out the Temple. Anakin now could no longer speak to Windu without wanting to punch him. Obi Wan was not entirely exempt from blame either.

A twisting curl of doubt that folded itself in his heart made itself known when he saw the inside of Obi Wan’s quarters.

The room was spotless. Not because it was regularly cleaned, but because there was almost nothing in it. The Kitchen contained only a kettle and cups, with some tea in the cupboard. Obi Wan never had much stuff, but this was excessively baren. When had gotten rid of everything?

Obi was now arranging cups, and the sound of ceramics did nothing to lessen the tension.

That furl of doubt became larger. Anakin did not know who had voted for Ahsoka’s explusion. Individual votes were normal secret as a way for the Council to present a unified face. His reason told him that Obi Wan would never believe Ahsoka to be a murder, but a small dark voice in his mind that he knew to be his whispered, _how can you be sure? Did ever really care about her? About you? About anything? Jedi aren’t supposed to care. And Obi Wan is a perfect Jedi, unlike you._

“How are feeling, Anakin? Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Anakin’s response was short and terse.

“I heard about what happened to Fives, he was a good man.”

“Yes.”

Obi wan watched him closely. He looked disappointed, as he often did when he looked at him.

_He believes you to be a failure, your resentment only proves how unfit you are to be a Jedi. He knows this, and he pities you._

Anakin firmly pushed the thought aside, but it was not gone. It lay inside like a serpent.

“You know,” Obi wan swallowed, before continuing. “If you ever want to talk to me, you can. You know that, right?”

Was Obi Wan nervous? Ashamed? Sad? He couldn’t tell.

“Yes, I know.”

“I don’t there to be any unsaid things between us, Anakin.”

A spark of anger ignited at the words. How could Obi Wan of all people say that? The man who seemed to take thousand blows and brush himself off. Who could bend words into anything? Who, despite practically raising him, still kept so many secrets? Satine for example, the cool collected way Obi Wan spoke about her, could only mean disinterest. But Obi Wan left on a mysterious “Personal Trip” with the Twilight to moths ago. The only explanation afterward, was that the Twilight had been destroyed. But the hollowness in his voice and eyes that day said that there much more to the story.

“Of course,” Anakin said coldly, “There are no secrets between us, I because I conceal nothing, and you because you communicate nothing.”

Obi Wan’s hand bumped the kettle, and before Obi wan readjusted his expression Anakin could see the hurt there. Now, guilt twisted his gut, followed by another surge of anger. _What did it matter really?_

“Tea’s ready.” Said Obi wan.

They took their seats at the empty table.

“You did some redecorating lately.”

“Anakin, Ahsoka made her choice.”

“What choice we give her!” Anakin’s voice cut through the room like whip. “The moment there any suspicions about here loyalty the Council turned their backs on her!”

In the silence that followed, Obi wan looked away, and took a sip his tea. Anakin wanted to slap it away, and make Obi wan feel _something._

“The Council…” Obi wan stopped, and considered his words carefully. “The Council isn’t always right.”

“Oh really? I had _no_ idea.”

“Anakin. Ahsoka’s banishment was a grave error. If that is the way heroes are treated, then every good Jedi will face a similar fate.”

“And of course, you only say this after she’s acquitted! I’m sure you agreed to anything they said about her when she was still a suspect!” Anakin stood up his chair, no longer able to contain the rage simmering inside him. But Obi Wan stayed seated. His head was in his hands. He looked, for once, defeated.

“Is this really what you think of me?”

“How am I supposed to know? How am supposed to you anything you do? Because never tell me. It’s like I’m some sort of work acquaintance to you!”

Never had Anakin voiced this before. It had always lurked in the back of his mind, the corner that contained his darkest fears and memories. What had possessed him to say it, he didn’t know.

“There really isn’t much to tell you. And for your information, I _never_ thought Ahsoka was guilty. It doesn’t matter now, though does it?”

“Not much to tell? I thought you best friend, then you close yourself off. You never tell me where you’re going or how you’re feeling. I…”

“If this is about Hardeen. I’m sorry. I regret that I ever betrayed your trust.”

“What use is that when every time you leave the temple, I think it’s gonna be the last time I see you again! And I can’t trust anything you say anymore! You still do it. You still hide from me!”

“What…?”

“The Twilight! You disappeared for three days without a word. What if you were injured? What if you needed help? I would have gone with you if you asked! And don’t tell it was nothing. You looked terrible when you got back.”

Obi wan once again buried his face in his hands, and the sleave fell away to reveal scars around his wrist. It must have been Zygerria. After the mission, Obi wan never spoken of that place again. He acted like it had been deleted from his life. It was what Anakin tried to do with his memories from the day his mother died.

When Obi Wan spoke, they were barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry. I went to Mandalore. I went of rescue Sa…” he collected himself and looked straight at Anakin now. “I went to rescue Satine. I was too late. Maul…Maul killed her.”

There was absolute stillness. Anakin couldn’t believe what he had just heard. If he lost Padmé … well, he didn’t want to think about it.

“I’m not telling you this for you to pity me.” Said Obi wan quietly. “I’m telling you, so that I can begin to rebuild the trust I have broken.”

Anakin still couldn’t speak. Obi wan looked at him. His eyes. There was something in his eyes. And the force around him felt fragile, like a single breath would cause him to shatter.

“I need to go.” And before Anakin could react, Obi Wan was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kind of angsty, sorry not sorry. I have been blown away by the amount of attention this fic has gotten(not that much compared to most, but still). I have only recently starting sharing my writing online, and comments and kudos are really appreciated!


	4. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku contemplates his path forward

Dooku closed his hologram. So, the other apprentice had gotten to the job first. He also learned that she had gone to Kamino recently, and left a Kaminoen dead. Was this Sidious’s instructions? Or did she know more than Lord Sidious had told her. Up until now, Dooku was the only one his master had entrusted that particular secret too, but now that she had succeeded where he had failed worried him he cared to admit. Lady Morana, had always been plan B. But what if he had the wrong idea. There were always two Sith. No more, no less. But Sidious had broken that rule. The man believed that the universe was at his command. What options did Dooku have? His original plan was to wait until the Jedi were no more, before killing Sidious, and ruling the Empire himself. But what if he never got the chance? Not only was Morana a problem, but so was that Jedi, Skywalker. Skywalker’s talents only continued to grow. He would make the ideal apprentice. It only mattered who got to him first. Would it be the Chancellor, Morana, or him? Was he in too deep? Or was there time to get out?

Dooku sat back to submerge himself in the Dark Side. It would give him strength. Strength would bring him Victory. And Victory, would break hi chains. When he tried to meditate, the Dark Side felt…Different. It was not the dark well of deadly power he knew. It seemed to reject him the more he tried to capture it. It sensed his doubt.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion_

Dooku repeated the mantra in his mind as he tried once again to reach the Dark Side.

_Through passion I gain strength_

If that was so, why did he feel so incredibly weak? No, not week. He was one of the most powerful force-wielders in the galaxy.

_Through strength I gain power_

Was it really power that he had? If he was ever subservient to another? And how long could it last?

Abandoning his attempt to meditate, Dooku stalked around his fortress. His fate was written, but not by him. Every move was planned by Sidious. If he was to truly break free, he needed to leave it behind.

One thing was for certain, Morana would die alongside Sidious for daring to usurp him. He needed allies. But who was left to turn to?

Summoning a droid, Dooku gave order to prepare his ship. He would not go Coruscant, that would be suicide. He needed to talk to one individual privately. But whether they would listen was yet to be seen.

He gave the droid coordinates to use, then stayed toward the back of the ship. If was going to get rid of Sidious, he would have to swift. Risks would have to be taken.

~ ~ ~

Mandalore was a firestorm. Fighting broke out constantly in Sundari, but Bo-Katan had managed to gain the upper hand for now. The dissapearence of there leader, and forced Maul’s shadow collective to retreat. But she knew she couldn’t hold them back. The Republic couldn’t step in yet, and she feared none of her men would be alive to see the day the Republic finally came. They had taken most the spaceports, so that they control what arrived and left, but it was tenuous hold.

“There’s a separatist currier who wants to speak with you.”

“Send them in, but relieve them of their weapons.”

The door opened a few minutes later, and standing before her, was an elderly gentlemen with white hair and a beard.

“Dooku!” Bo-katan hissed as she rose to her feet. She could kill him right now, and remove a key player in the galaxy.

“I have come to a deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have fueled me to write one more chapter before I go to bed, so here it is. It is shorter than the last one, but I have lots of ideas for how to continue.


	5. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku makes a deal with Bo-Katan, while Anakin and Padmé go on a date

“What makes you think you have any credibility me, Sith? You have betrayed us before.”

“I am asking very little of you. And in return, I will provide enough reinforcements to drive out your enemies.”

“I have more than enough warriors, Count.”

“If you did, you would not have asked the Republic for help. I can offer you several battalions of droids. Enough to secure Mandalore.”

Bo-Katan laughed. It was a short bark, that lacked any amusement. “Are you truly foolish enough to believe I would allow armed separatist forces on this planet?”

“They would be completely under your control. If you wish to inspect them to be sure, be my guest”

Dooku couldn’t be trusted, but the offer was tempting. She could finally rid Mandalore of Maul’s influence, and it would take much fewer casualties. She owed to her followers to hear the man out.

“And your separatist friends are also backing this agreement?”

“This deal is of a personal nature to me.”

“I see. And what are your demands in exchange?”

“All I ask, is that you arrange a meeting with someone here. In neutral territory, without it reaching the ears of the Republic Senate.”

“Who do you want to speak to?”

“General Kenobi. I am aware of his … association with your late sister. I am asking you to contact

him privately and invite him here alone.”

This was last person she had expected, but it seemed a small price to pay in exchange for the liberation of her planet.

“Very well. I will contact him. Send for your droids, but they shall not enter the city until I have had them examined, and seen that they are free of your control.”

~ ~ ~

The small diner Padmé sat in was hardly fine cuisine, but it was hidden, and no one of importance frequented it. Anakin and Padmé often came here to eat and chat. It was a risk, but they enjoyed getting out. Anakin had a rare lull in assignments from the Jedi, so they were making the most of it.

Padmé watched the people on the street aimlessly. This area of the city was not well off, but not poor enough to be terribly dangerous. These people lived their lives without consequence, never being remembered or feared. They had never come close to possessing the strength she held. Their lack of ambition was strange. What was the point if you couldn’t dominate? These people went their lives content in the knowledge that they would never hold power over the destiny of others. But in the Galaxy, there were the rulers, and the ruled. Ever since she was girl, it had been clear. So she served Palpatine, knowing that the only way to truly be free, was to enslave all others. She was close, so close to achieving her goal, but then, so was Sidious.

A couple came into the Diner chatting happily and took their seats across the room. They were young, they probably believed that they would love each other forever. The fools.The placed his arm over the girl and pulled her close. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. They seemed so peaceful.

“Sorry, I’m late, I ran into Obi Wan before I left.” Anakin slid into the seat next to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Despite his causal words, his force presence was chaotic.

“How is he?”

“I…” Anakin hesitated. He was holding back.

Padmé gently took his hand as she watched him, and he confessed the truth. It was rather adorable how open he was to her.

“Not well. We had a fight.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Anakin then recounted his talk with Obi Wan. So, it seemed that one of Anakin’s last tethers to the Order was weakening. He was very close to snapping. The many small doubts and fears, she and Palpatine had planted within him were reaching maturity.

“I feel terrible now, obviously.” Anakin finished. “I knew there was something up with him. I just wish he’d told me. I know I should have said that stuff though.”

“Well, you haven’t been exactly honest with him either.” Said Padmé carefully. Perhaps now was the time to force Anakin’s hand.

“I want to tell him about us, but what if he tells the Council? He already thinks I’m a disappointment, what would he think then?”

“He won’t tell the Council. He cares about you too much. And I think it would be better for you, not to have hide this from him all the time.”

Kenobi would almost certainly tell the Council, being the loyal and dogmatic Jedi that he was, and after being expelled from the Order, Anakin would turn to her, full of bitterness and betrayal in his heart. It was time to put things in motion.

“I guess you’re right. He’s going to find out eventually. I should probably just tell him and get it over with.”

Their food arrived shortly.

“Oh, thank the force! I’m starving.”

It was the same dish they always got. It was one large platter, and Anakin usually wolfed down most of it in under ten minutes.

The excited face of Anakin made her smile. Despite the violence of the war, he seemed so innocent compared to her. Padmé felt a strange, dull ache somewhere deep in her chest, but she ignored it. Taking her first bite, Padmé felt oddly sickened by the flavor.

“You can have the rest.” Said Padmé faintly, pushing the platter towards Anakin. He paused in his eating. She usually teased him about his appetite and they playfully fought over it.

“Are you alright?”

“Just kind of nauseous all of a sudden. It will pass, but I guess I’m just not hungry right now.”

“Do you need to throw up?”

Padmé shook her head, then paused for minute before sprinting to the bathroom.

He was about to follow her and make sure she was alright when his comm went off

“Yes? What is it?”

Obi Wan’s voice emanated from the comm, “I was just calling to tell you that I’ll be away for a few days on a personal trip.”

“Again? Wait, where exactly?”

There was a pause, as if Obi Wan considering what to say. “I’m going to Mandalore.”

“Isn’t that where Maul is? I should come with you.”

“I don’t think…. Well, if you must. I don’t think I’ll run into him though. I’m just meeting with a

friend. I’m leaving in five hours. And, thank you.”

“There’s really no need to thank me. I’ll be there.”

Anakin turned off the comm, and found that his wife was returning.

“You should probably go see doctor, Padmé. You’ve been under some stress lately and you might have gotten something serious.”

“Very well. I’m sorry to have cut our date so short.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Padmé. I’ll take you home, and Sabé can send for your doctor. I’ll call her now. I have a mission in a few hours so it was just as well.”

“Really? I thought you were off duty for the next week?”

“It’s unexpected, but I need to go.”

“Okay, Well, I’ll miss you as always”

Anakin held her close as they made their way home, and she kissed him goodbye when she reached her apartment. Some distant part of her felt cold when she let go of his hand.

“Should I come in and help?” Anakin asked.

“No, I’ll be fine. You need to go.” She laughed and made a mock shoeing gesture with her

hands.

Sabé met her in the hallway. “My Lady, you have an urgent message from Serreno, and the doctor is here.”

“Serenno?”

“Yes, my lady. It’s the droid. Tyrannus went to Mandalore without any warning.”

“Make ready for me to leave as soon as I’ve spoken to the doctor.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy delving into the minds of these characters. While Palpatine has a great deal of power, he cannot foresee all outcomes. In my opinion, what both Dooku, Padme and Anakin all want is freedom. But all of them have different ideas of what freedom is, and how to get it.  
> We’re getting closer to the reveal, I am not sure about the details, so if you have suggestions feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Also, there will be more action in the future, but for now, I am trying to cultivate everyone’s dynamics and motives. 
> 
> While Anakin and Obi Wan’s relationship is not the main focus of the story, I love exploring the two. I definitely think Anakin would have been a lot more calm during the original timeline had he had a more trusting relationship with Obi Wan, that way he does not feel so desperate.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While en route to Mandalore. Anakin tell Obi Wan the truth.

“Do you want some food?” Anakin said tentatively, as he and Obi Wan sped through hyperspace to Mandalore.

“I’m not hungry right now.”

Conversation had been strained between the two since Obi Wan’s confession about Satine. Anakin often caught Obi Wan studying him, deep in thought. But now Anakin had to speak to him. This would be an unpleasant chat to say the least. But, Padmé had encouraged him to be truthful to his former master. Beyond that however, Anakin found himself caring less and less about being a Jedi. He had thought about leaving once the war was over and Ahsoka was knighted, but now Ahsoka was gone, and the war showed no sign of ending. The look of disappointment and regret in Obi Wan’s face was what really held him back. But what did it matter really, Obi Wan would find out eventually.

“I want to talk to you.” Said Anakin bluntly. There was no graceful way to bring up the topic of his secret wife.

The pilot’s chair, which Obi wan occupied, turned slowly to face him. Obi Wan was watching him intently again.

“We are talking. Or do you mean to say you want to talk about somthing specific?”

Well, thought Anakin, he is not making this easy is he. “Yes. I wanted to talk to you about my position in the Order.”

“If you’re trying to get promoted to a seat on the Council, Anakin, I suggest to speak with Master Yoda.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I want to tell you about my…my.” The words ran dry as he tried to say them aloud.

Obi Wan raised one eyebrow in that incredibly annoying fashion that made Anakin feel like he had been caught stealing. “You’re what?”

“Marriage.” Then before Obi Wan could react Anakin plowed on. “PadmeandIaremarried.”

This was it, Obi Wan would never speak to him again. He would be expelled from the order. Anakin barely had the courage to look Obi Wan in the eye, but when he did, he saw that his former master had a faint smile on his face before saying mildly, “Congratulations.”

In the dead silence that followed, Obi Wan turned his chair back around to monitor their navigation.

“Did…did even hear me? I said Padme and I are married. As in, in a relationship?”

“I know. I heard you the first time. I didn’t know you married, but it was incredibly obvious that the two of you had feelings for each other. Subtly has never been your strong-suit has it?”

“You’re going to tell the Council?”

At this, Obi Wan’s face became more somber. He turned back around and stood up. He was slightly shorter than Anakin so he had to turn his face slightly upward to look him the eye.

“I was far too young and inexperienced to train you. And I have made many mistakes. The most grievous of which, I have only recently come to understand. I made you think that you couldn’t trust me, and in turn, made it difficult to trust yourself. I thought maintaining my distance and trying to be a voice of authority would help you assimilate yourself into the Order. I know now, that I only made you feel more alone, and I’m sorry. I ignored your feelings for Padmé because she made you happy, and I will continue to do that for as long as you want me too.” Obi Wan now looked away, as if he were mustering his courage. “You are a brother to me, Anakin, and I love you.”

The force conveyed the sincerity of his statement to Anakin, but he failed to processes it.

“What?”

Obi Wan arched that eyebrow again. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Anakin, you heard be correctly.”

A loud staticky alarm went off at the front of the ship.

“I’ll get it” said Obi Wan quickly, and left Anakin to his thoughts.

A small blue hologram came to life in front them. Padmé smiled at both of them warmly. “General Skywalker General Kenobi. Good to see you.” She then looked pointedly at Anakin and Obi Wan got the message.

“I’ll take a nap in the cabin. Senator.” He nodded respectful toward her, and made his exit.

Once alone, Obi Wan sat down to meditate and reflect. After Ahsoka left the order, Obi Wan had confronted his wavering loyalty to Order. Ahsoka had been so full of life and energy. She had been headstrong and confident, perhaps too much, but she had been happy, and she made everyone around her smile. Obi Wan had watched from afar, as Ahsoka had faced fears and horrors no child should have to endure. It was something all Jedi learned too young. It something he had experienced so many times, that he had become disturbingly numb to it. The young Padawan Offee’s words continued to echo in his head. _We have so lost are way that we have become villains in this conflict. Agents fighting for the darkside, fallen from the light that we once held so dear._ It was time to find a new approach. Starting with himself. At this, the force around him whispered gently, and he listened.

Some time later, Obi Wan could not be sure, so deep was he, in the force, Anakin entered, the doors sliding shut behind him.

“Padmé said we’re having a baby.”

Obi Wan could sense his former Padawan’s shock and anxiety but also his joy. It was stronger and purer than he had felt before.

Rather than saying anything, Obi Wan reached out through the force, communicating happiness, acceptance, and love, without saying a word. All around them, the force practically sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit too sappy, but I felt that Anakin and Obi Wan need to get their act together before shit hits the fan.  
> I also was really interested in Obi Wan’s thoughts on Ahsoka’s departure, and their relationship beforehand. Going forward, Anakin and Obi Wan are going to need each other. And both have to reconsider their beliefs. 
> 
> Also, according to the canon timeline, Padmé is already in the very early stages of her pregnancy with Luke and Lea. It will definitely throw a wrench into her plans.


	7. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Anakin negotiate with Dooku.

The city was quiet when they arrived, the very air around them was heavy with the presence of war. There were still fires being subdued in other areas of the city, and every now and then, they passed a destroyed building, rubble laying every which way. They were escorted by Bo-Katan away from the center of the city, to a smaller building away from public notice.When the two Jedi came closer, they the realized that several battle droids stood guard beside the Mandalorians.

“What are they doing here?” said Anakin turning suspiciously to Bo Katan. “Why have you sided with separatists?”

“I have not, I have simply hired them for extra security.” Bo-Katan’s tone made it clear she was not interested in further explanations.

“This is a trap. We should go.” Anakin whispered to Obi Wan as they followed Bo Katan inside.

“Not yet. Not until we know what this all about.”

The door slid open to reveal Count Dooku waiting for them.

“Dooku! I should have smelled your foul stench when I arrived!” Anakin immediately drew his Lightsaber.

“Anakin! Wait!”

“There is no need for violence, Skywalker.” Dooku said calmly to him. “I only wish to talk with Kenobi.” Turning to Obi Wan he commented dryly, “I see your Padawan is as rebellious as ever. Why Qui Gon Jinn ever thought he could be trained is still a mystery.”

Obi Wan now stepped forward, he did not draw his weapon, but he came forward until was facing the Count. “And what, Sith, do you wish to speak to me about? If it was worth going to all this effort, it must be important. Or are you here to surrender?”

“I wish to come to an agreement.”

“Why did you ask for me specifically?”

“You were trained by my former Padawan. You have learned to consider your options carefully. I know you will not dismiss my offer out of rash anger.” Anakin narrowed his eyes, hatred, evident and balled his metal hand into a fist.

“If you expect to use Qui Gon’s memory as leverage against me, you might as well call this off now.” Obi Wan knew the Count was manipulative, but somehow, the force was telling him to listen. Qui Gon had always followed the will of the force, even if it conflicted with the Jedi Council’s orders. Maybe this was the time to follow his old master’s example.

“I will give you information that can save the Jedi and the Republic in exchange for protection from my Sith master.”

“Darth Sidious has decided to replace you?”

“Not yet, but it is only a matter of time. Soon, the Jedi will be gone, and Sidious will have absolute control over the Galaxy.”

Just then they could distant explosions and Bo-Katan gathered the guard. “Maul’s warriors have launched another attack on the South end of the city. I trust that you will work out your differences when I return.” Then she left with the rest of the droids and Mandalorians.

Obi Wan turned his attention back to Dooku. While Anakin moved to a small window overlooking a plaza.

“The Separatists could not possibly conquer the entire Galaxy!”

“It is not the separatists I am speaking of.” Dooku seemed to lose patience and went straight to the point. “I will tell you Darth Sidious and his Apprentice are if your give your word that the Order will hide me from him, and give me a full pardon.”

“A full pardon? Do don’t really believe that the Senate will go along with this?”

“It is for their survival as well as mine. Even now, Sidious will begin to realize I have betrayed him, he will attempt to silence me before his identity is known.”

Obi Wan turned to Anakin, who still looked weary, but nodded. If Dooku was desperate enough to abandon the separatists and make a deal with Jedi, they could not afford to refuse his offer. But they could negotiate. “And how would we know you will not simply lie to us, and continue working for the Sith?”

“If my intelligence proves to be wrong, then I surrender myself to you unconditionally. However, if I am right, I will retire to Serreno and leave the Sith, and the Separatists behind.”

In the silence that followed, Anakin frowned and exited into a small side room.

“Alright, I give you my word. Now tell me, once for all, who is Darth Sidious?”

“He – “

Anakin came dashing into the room, fear radiating from the force around him. “Get out! Now! There’s a – “

The word “Bomb” was interrupted by a sound like the earth breaking apart, and then the world evolved into chaos and darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of short chapter, but these next few ones will be really important and full of detail. So I decided to split them up. Thanks so much for your comments and Kudos it really helps me have the confidence to share my writing.


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed!

When Anakin regained consciousness, he quickly found Obi Wan and pulled him out of the collapsed building. They had both been quick enough to slow the boulders around them with the force to avoid serious injury. But Dooku was nowhere to be seen.

“Whoever blew up the building is probably waiting to finish off survivors. We need to find Dooku before someone else does.” Obi Wan nodded his agreement, and together they started moving the rocks.

They didn’t get far however, before they heard the distant sound of lightsabers in motion.

They found Dooku in the plaza dueling a figure in black robes. The distant echoes of battle indicated that Bo-Katan and her forces were engaged elsewhere.

As they came closer, the figure cleanly sliced off the Count’s Lightsaber hand, leaving him to stare down the point of their scarlet blade.

Sensing the approaching new comers, the figure turned its head to look, and Anakin felt like the ground beneath his feet had disappeared. Staring back at him, was the face of the woman he loved.

Several things happened at the same time, just as Anakin screamed out Padme’s name in disbelief, Count Dooku realized his attacker was distracted. And brought his other hand up, shooting a bolt of force-lightening at Darth Morana, who deflected it with her saber just in time.

Obi Wan processed the situation faster than Anakin, and leaped forward to protect the Count. The Sith barely had time to render the Count unconscious with her own force-lightening before facing the oncoming Jedi.

Obi Wan registered one thing very quickly when he engaged her. Padmé was good. More than good, she was probably one of the best duelists he had ever faced. Her strikes were inhumanly fast and her attacks brutal. Her connection to the dark side was unlike anything he had ever known. It felt like the burning inferno of Mustafar, while at the same time it made him feel infinitely cold.

She utilized her own brand of Aturu to keep Obi Wan constantly on the defensive. But that was where he thrived. His skill in Soresu was unrivaled, and his guard was impenetrable.

Also, Padmé was in enemy territory. It was only a matter of time before Bo-Katan and her forces returned. After her initial barrage of violent attacks, her face twisted with frustration and impatience. The longer she stayed, the more the tables turned in the Jedi’s favor. Despite this, after a few minutes, Obi Wan realized he was outmatched. As she leaped forward, she stumbled, her movement ever so slightly sluggish.

Oh. Right. She was pregnant.

He couldn’t hurt a pregnant woman, could he? Padmé chose just that moment to slice her saber past his head, narrowly missing his face. That made up his mind. The longer she fought, the sloppier her movements became.

She attacked him again, and their blades locked together. This time, Obi Wan allowed his guard to rise slightly higher than was safe, and Padmé took the bait. Obi Wan would normally never attempt this. A normal attacker would be able take advantage of his vulnerability faster than Obi Wan would be able to protect himself. But he was getting desperate, and Padmé was becoming more and more unsteady on her feet.

Padmé viciously kicked Obi Wan in the stomach and he allowed himself to stagger back, dropping his guard just a little. Padmé lurched forward, her blade shot forward. But Obi Wan neatly side-stepped it and grabbed the hand holding her saber, twisting it out of her grip. He then continued twisting, flipping her over onto her back. A split second later she reacted and he felt her legs wrap around his torso, dragging him down with her. He landed heavily on his wrist, and his saber was knocked out of his hand. Padmé rolled away from him like a cat, and raised her hand toward him.

Obi Wan realized too late what she was going to do. Obi Wan had felt Sith-Lightening before, but it still completely overwhelmed him. His nerves felt like they were burning.

Just as suddenly as it had started, it ceased, and Obi Wan felt an iron grip wrapping around his throat, lifting him into the air. He helplessly reached for his neck trying to loosen the invisible hand intent on throttling him. He could see Padmé before him, her yellow eyes seeming to burn through her familiar face, making it somehow demonic.

Small black spots were starting to appear in his vision, and strength leached from his body.

“Let. Him. Go.” Anakin’s voice cut through the dark fog clawing at Obi Wan’s mind. And for a second, the grip loosened. He could see Anakin. His saber was at Padme’s throat, but it was shaking violently.

“Padmé. Please, we can work something out. Let him go.”

Anakin’s voice trailed off into a whisper. He looked like he was pleading with her. Padmé hesitated, Anakin was dangerously unstable right now, and she could not predict what he would do.

“Now!” Anakin shouted, but his voice sounded distorted to Obi Wan, who’s head was throbbing. If Padmé didn’t let him within the next minute or two, Obi Wan would be dead. Just as the thought occurred to him, the swirling mist descended and he went limp.

Padmé reacted quickly, with a jerk of her hand, she sent Obi Wan’s body flying towards Anakin, who had to turn off his Lightsaber off to avoid stabbing him. Obi Wan slammed into Anakin and they both crumbled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anakin and Obi Wan! Anakin is still in denial.


	9. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme joins Maul.

Padme returned to Concordia, the moon of Mandalore, where several death watch Mandos greeted her, weapons clearly presented. She nodded to them without acknowledging their hostility. The camp was small but active, not only Mandalorians came and went, but also messengers from the Pyke syndicate and Black Sun.

She was shown into a large tent. Where her attention was immediately captured by a tall fearsome Zabrak.

“Lady Morana. I see I owe my rescue to you.” His voice was low and dangerous. It sounded like the tail end of a snarl.

“I simply gave your men some helpful information.” Padmé knew Maul mostly by reputation. During her training as a child, she had been forced to compete with the much older warrior. But she had only ever encountered him once while attempting to retake the Naboo Palace.

“And now you stand before me. Are you intending to take advantage of my debt? If so, then you are more naïve than I was led to believe.”

Padmé smiled and stepped toward him. Seemingly amused by his suggestion. “The two of us have a common objective. It seems only sensible, that to defeat our enemies, we must join forces.”

“And what can you offer me? I have, under my command, an army with which to attain my goals.”

“I can offer you Sidious’s head.” Her statement was simple. She could sense Mauls hatred rise simply at the mention of his name. Maul was a brutal erratic monster, but monsters could be tamed. If they were offered the right reward.

“I do not need your meager assistance to defeat Sidious.” Maul growled.

“Oh, but you do. Or did you forget what happened to your brother the last time you faced him?

Together we can destroy Darth Sidious and take our revenge.”

“And what price do you ask in return?” Padmé smiled, knowing that she had won him over.

“No price. I too want revenge, and Sidious has been playing game with the Galaxy for far too long. All I ask is to join forces.”

~ ~ ~

Padmé was shown to a tent soon after her negotiations, and she took the time to sit down on her small bed. With surprise, she stared at the floor, which was slowly rotating. This pregnancy was untimely. She could not afford to be reduced to the most basic function of her sex when she needed to be in peek physical condition. Her child however, was yet another asset that she was loathe to waste. She was bearing the most powerful person in the Galaxy inside her. They would make a perfect apprentice with which to continue the Sith line.

Timing was everything. And her mistake on Mandalore had sped up her timetables. It was now a race to see who could land on there feet.

She had failed to kill Dooku, and had revealed her identity to Anakin prematurely. For a moment, when they had both been on the ground. They were completely defenseless. She could kill both Anakin and Kenobi, striking a deadly blow to the Jedi order. Then why hadn’t she? When she tried to come up with an explanation, the sound of Anakin’s voice echoed in her ears. _Padmé. Please, we can work something out. Let him go._ It made something in her feel empty. Anger quickly rose in its place. What was she doing? Anakin was simply a tool that she had cast aside. Nothing more. So, she folded the thought away hoping to forget. And turned her mind to her former master.

For decades, she and Palpatine had held knives to each other’s throats. Neither could reveal the other without exposing themselves. But Dooku was a sniper, and he had just taken out both of them. Even now, the Jedi would be finding out the truth, and moving to stop Palpatine.

When Padmé was a girl, she had spent hours playing holochess by herself. Sometimes, when she had been attending parties with her parents, she would close her eyes and imagine the pieces moving. She could map out every possibility and every outcome. Her parents had encouraged the hobby, but now she played on an invisible board with thousands of pieces moving all at once.

In the following few days, two main possibilities were likely to occur. The first possibility was if Dooku’s testimony was presented to the Senate. Palpatine had a large group of Senators in his pocket, but it would be such an outrage that some of the Chancellors supporters would be forced to vote against him. There were other variables, but the most likely outcome would be Palpatine’s arrest, or at the very least it would force him to flee.

The second possibility, was much darker and more difficult to foresee. If the Jedi moved to arrest the Chancellor without notifying the Senate first, well, either way Palpatine would be overly confident believing the Clone Army to be under his control.

So Padmé lay back, closed her eyes, and began to play the game.


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan wait for news from the Jedi Temple.

The truth had been revealed. And the information and been relayed to the Jedi council. All that remained was to wait and see.

Anakin had barely said a word since their duel with Padmé, after ensuring Obi Wan was alright, he had retreated into his shell. Obi Wan could feel the cold ripples of the dark side whenever he came too close. His only reaction to the revelation that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith lord, was a tightening of his jaw, and another wave of bitterness enveloping his presence. Anakin had held a small pendent in his hand from where Padmé had dropped it. It was simple and clumsily made. Obi Wan didn’t recognize what it was, but Anakin held it in a death drip.

“Master Yoda is away, so Master Windu will take care of things. I know that this is quite a shock, but he’ll soon be in custody. This could be the end of the clone wars.”

Anakin just nodded.

Obi Wan took a step closer, feeling his friend’s mental storm wash over him. They were in the Sundari throne room, and Obi Wan had diligently kept his eyes downward the whole time. Not wanting to see the stained-glass image of Satine that shone with morning light. It was in this very room where Maul had shattered him. And now here was Anakin, similarly suffering. Bo Katan had joined them shortly

to hear their briefing.

“I hate to impose upon your hospitality, Lady Kryze, but it would be greatly appreciated if we could stay here until we have more news.” Obi Wan had said, and she had agreed.

“You have always helped my people when we needed it Master Jedi, my sister thought very highly of you, and you have proven worthy of it.” 

Obi Wan had looked away. If he had truly lived up to Satine’s regard, his would have been able to save her, he told himself, but he said nothing of this.

Now he stood before Anakin. His circumstance was similar, and yet different.

“Anakin. What are you going to do?”

“About what?”

“About,” he hesitated to say her name, “Her.”

The force cracked with pain, and Obi Wan did his best to sooth it with his own calming presence.

“She can’t be allowed to replace Palpatine. We will have prevented nothing if we trade one Sith Lord for another.”

“What do you propose?”

“I don’t …” Anakin’s voice cracked, “I don’t know. I just, don’t know what to do…What to think anymore.”

“Let’s wait. We’ll have more information soon.”

Obi Wan exited the room to mediate, unaware the Anakin was doing the same.

Obi Wan turned his senses to Coruscant. He could feel the anxious presence of the Jedi in their Temple. Obi Wan immersed himself completely in what the force was telling him, and soon it began to show him images and voices.

Anakin was also focused on the force, an unusual act for him. Anakin was focused on a small, force bond that had used to give him comfort. Sensing it only gave him pain. Anakin was usually able to sense Padmé presence as a neutral aura, like most non force users. Now that she no longer shielded it, he could feel burning cold creeping through him. Despite his efforts to remain calm, Anakin’s throat constricted, he shivered in the cold of Padmé’s aura, but soon the shivering turned to shaking. She was out there, and she had betrayed him, every word she had said to him since the day he met her had been riddled with lies. He desperately tried to bite it back. But a chocked sob escaped him. What was the point? Everyone he had depended on except Obi Wan, had deserted him. Another dry, rattling shake, and Anakin was crying in earnest. He should not have searched for her presence, but now that it was there, he couldn’t let go of it.

But then, another _thing_ was there. It was warm and loving and free. Another presence was calling to him. It was familiar to him, and yet entirely new. It was his child. Already, he could sense them. It was not yet a will of its own, but there nonetheless.

Anakin opened his eyes and stood up. He knew what to do now. He still held Padmé necklace he had given to her all those years ago. He could use a little good fortune right now, so he stowed it carefully in a pocket on his belt. Anakin would not allow that pure bright life to be harmed. He would find Padmé and when the child was born, we would protect them with everything he had, even if he had to protect them from Padmé herself.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan listened in horror to the violence that echoed across space from Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is corny or not, but Anakin needs a purpose right now more than anything. His relationship with Ahsoka always made me wish he had been that kind of father to Luke and Lea. 
> 
> Side note: I’m wondering whether to lower the stories rating to Teen. I am not going to include graphic violence or smut. I originally rated it Mature for the fact that it is taking place in a war, with death and pretty angsty themes. What do you think?
> 
> I read and adore every single comment I get. It means a lot to me that people are reading this. You guys are awesome!


	11. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events unfold at the Capital

Bail Organa watched smoke curling from the Jedi Temple. Everything had happened so fast. He had gotten a call from Padmé telling to gather his supporters for an upcoming vote. But before he knew it, the news was circulating that the Jedi had tried to kill the Chancellor.

Palpatine was popular and it had caused outrage among the people of Courusacnt who already disliked the Jedi. Within the next hour, a mob of people were swarming up the steps of the temple waving sticks and blasters. Some Jedi had used their Lightsabers against those who made it inside, but it only fueled their anger. The majority of the Jedi had been unwilling to cause harm and the temple had been overrun.

It was disorganized, and many had been able to escape. Bail himself had brought ships and speeders to pick up survivors. But he dreaded what would be found in the temple when peace finally descended.

~ ~ ~

Lord Sidious surveyed his destroyed office. Soon, loyal guards would dispose of the bodies of Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and three others that he had slain.

His apprentice had not been in contact, which while not uncommon, was disturbing him more than he would have liked. Dooku had betrayed him. He knew it would happen at some point, but not this soon. The Jedi’s own incompetence had saved him from being revealed to the Senate. Now, it was time to dispose of the rest.

“Commander Gree. The time has come” The clone on the hologram before him was accompanying Master Yoda. It was wisest to dispose of Yoda first, and give him no time to sense the betrayal. “Execute order 66.”

“I’m sorry your excellency. You do not have the authority to use that protocol.”

Sidious’s hand tightened. His rage could probably be felt by any force user on the planet. She had done this. She had finally turned on him.

“Who has this this authority?”

“Senator Amidala, your excellency.” A second later the clone brought a hand up to his throat. Palpatine turned off the transmission when the clone fell the ground.

Sweeping out of the room, Palpatine spoke to one of his guards. “Send a message to all clone units. Tell them that the Supreme Chancellor calls upon loyal Republic soldiers to execute all Jedi before returning to Coruscant at once.”

“It will be done.”

This would be a far less effective method. Some clones would disobey him and follow their Generals, but most were taught to prioritize the Republic above all. He would have to rely on their own will.

~ ~ ~

Master Plo watched the city dissolve below him. He was crammed into a transport ship with several terrified Padawans and Younglings.

He sat down and began to the painful task of recording the death at the temple. Jocasta Nu, Master Che, Shaak Ti. Those were the only ones whom he had witnessed personally. Master Che had refused to leave her bedridden patients. Master Nu had tried to load some of the precious holocrons onto crates for evacuation. Master Skaak Ti had been shot by a blaster bolt on the landing pad just before anship had arrived to rescue them. And Plo had been forced to leave her body behind.

He had made contact with several other ships, and they planned to rendezvous on Yoda’s flagship. Numbers were coming in from different sources. Of the roughly ten thousand Jedi knights in the order, a little over half had survived the temple and the clones. Plo trusted his men, they had protected him during the escape, and they would meet him on the ship. But now the Jedi were facing the galaxy own their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not everything is going according to Palpatine’s plan. It is still a huge mess. There are a lot of different factions forming in the galaxy now, and everyone is scrambling to find allies and regroup.


	12. Bond

Anakin rubbed his eyes. He had been monitoring incoming intel for hours. He was scanning reports for any sign of a mysterious Sith lady. Recently, the jedi had been desperately gathering forces and forging alliances. They had remained mobile. Sometimes encountering Republic ships, and having to retreat further.

He had recently been reunited with Rex and the 501st. They had also promised to help the Jedi, but their doubt was evident. It was Obi Wan who understood the reason.

“If you help us,” he had said to the 212th that had gathered, “You will inevitably face your brothers on the battlefield. You will be asked to kill them. If you are unable to do this, then you may leave with our blessing. From now on, you fight for us only as long as you wish. Leaving now is not cowardice or disloyalty. No one will think less of you. However, if you stay to fight with us, I thank you for your sacrifice, and am honored to serve with you.”

There was a silence in the room. A few troopers stepped forward to say goodbye.

“I’m sorry General,” said Boil quietly, “But I won’t kill my brothers.”

“Thank for your service. The force will be with, always.”

He saluted them, and the rest of the troopers did the same.

Anakin had made the same message clear to the 501st, some left, but most decided to stay. Now, Obi Wan was away from the fleet, searching for a more permanent base.

Anakin was just about to get some rest in his quarters, when a new message popped up on his screen. It stated that several members of the Pyke syndicate had attacked and destroyed Kamino’s cloning labs. There was some footage taken by security cameras available. Most of it showed a deadly skirmish between clones and Pyke’s, but one stood out to him. It was a silhouette. Definitely a female humanoid. The camera was too blurry to make out details, but the figure held a red lightsaber.

Padmé has in league with the Pyke’s? Weren’t they working for Maul? And why did they destroy a cloning lab? Anakin saved the information for a later date and left. Padmé must have joined Maul. This would make his search easier.

Recently, despite the pain it brought him, he still reached out through Padmé’s bond just to reassure himself that that warm presence was still there. And every time it responded. Bright and alive.

~ ~ ~

Padmé faced the separatist Watt Tambore of the Techno union. With Dooku gone, the separatists had fractured. And Padmé had recently made an alliance with the Union. The addition of battle droids would help defeat the Republic. But it was a risk. This alliance would strengthen Maul as well. She had no doubt that the moment she ceased to be useful to him, he would kill her. She just needed to be ready.

“I admit, my Lady,” said Tambore in his usually robotic voice. “That I am troubled by your ally, the Zabraak. He will not honor our deal.”

“I agree,” said Padmé. “Lord Maul is a powerful person. But he does not have your best interests at heart.”

“And you do?”

“When I overthrow the Republic, the Techno Union will be beside me. Despite Dooku’s betrayal, you can still achieve a separatist victory. But you must be ready to dispose of Maul when the time comes, for he will only spread chaos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting close to the halfway point of the story. It am planning a few chapters bridging a span of time, and outlining the changes happening, but there will be more interaction soon. 
> 
> The Galaxy is reorganizing itself into three main factions. The Jedi, the Republic, and Maul and Padmé army. Both Padmé and the Jedi are realizing that they don’t have a chance against Palpatine alone.


	13. For as much time as I have left

Obi Wan surveyed Lothal. It was not uncivilized, but it was off the beaten track, and would make a good place base their operations. However, it would only last so long. The last few weeks had been a series of constant retreats for the Jedi and there allies.. The Jedi were now fighting for their survival every day.

“Cody, contact Master Yoda. Tell him that Lothal is clear.”

“I’ll tell my men to arrive.” Said master Unduli from beside him. She sat down in the long grass and patted the ground next to her. He sat down as well, and she handed him a flask of water. She seemed somehow diminished without her customary headpiece. She had concluded that it was too recognizable. So, she had instead wrapped a shawl tightly around her head. He too had discarded his Jedi robes and now wore some unmarked clone armor, covered with a simple brown cloak.

There were few minutes of silence between them. They saw no need to fill it with idle conversation. But it was depressing.

“Have you thought about going into hiding?” she said finally.

“I have. But I can’t. I don’t know what I would do with myself.”

“How so?”

Obi Wan didn’t look at her. Instead watching the wind through the grass.

“Jedi are supposed to be peacekeepers. So how is it, that all I know how to do, is fight? And after a lifetime of fighting, now I’m here. A fugitive. With everything gone.”

“We have not lost yet.”

“We can keep fighting like this for another year at most. And even if we survive, what then? The Sith control the Galaxy. Jedi and Sith have fought each other for a millennium. They will never stop hunting us.”

Luminara said nothing at first, for every word he spoke was the truth. Then she said slowly, considering each word. “We always say, _the force will be with you_. But if we truly mean that, then how can you be so sure of defeat? The force works in mysterious ways. I have to believe that the force is with us. Even now, and that we can prevail, because it is our destiny.”

“If the force is with us, then how can we have suffered so much? What if we’re wrong? What it if this it?”

“I don’t know. But it’s what I believe. It’s what I have to believe to continue.”

Obi Wan glanced at her. Her eyes were far away, seeing memories.

“I’m sorry about your Padawan.”

“She made her choice. She had some wisdom, even if she was misguided. It doesn’t mean I don’t miss her.”

“She was right. The Republic was failing, and so were the Jedi. It was only a matter of time. Maybe this was inevitable.”

Luminara nodded, “It was after she left that I realized how long it had been since I actually listened to the force, and followed it’s guidance. I hope to never make that mistake again, for as much time as I have left.”

“For as much time as I have left.” Repeated Obi Wan to himself. Together, they closed their eyes, and drifted into the force. Letting it carry them over the grass and on the back of the wind under the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter. But I felt like a needed a pause before moving on. And this conversation kind of wrote itself.


	14. Distress Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finds Padmé

Admiral Coalston prayed that his distress call would be answered before the dark-robed woman with the red blade killed him. His destroyer had been overrun by battle droids led by this woman. They barricaded the bridge, and as the droids broke though, Coalsten had finally managed to transmit the signal.

The woman, when she heard him calling for help, stopped, and waited for him finish. Then, she had brought her blade down, destroying the controls. Now that she was closer to him, he saw that she was distinctly pregnant. That was odd. It brought his memory back to _her_. She was far away now. And he would never see her again. Then his attention snapped back to her face when she lifted her hand. Raising the saber, she aimed carefully at his neck. Coalsten was frozen in fear. But he couldn’t seem to think. He was going to die. That was it. He closed his eyes and thought of her. Her smile, her laugh. The day she had said goodbye to him.

“I love you, Kara.”

The strike never came. Opening his eyes, Coalsten was faced by a flickering scarlet beam in front of his eyes.

“Please,” And suddenly his tongue was loose, and he could not control his pleading.

“Please, miss, please don’t kill. I’ll do anything! I need to get home, I beg you! My wife…Please! Have mercy!”

“There is no mercy. Not for a Sith.”

Coalsten’s face was now streaked with tears, his voice unable to whisper anything other than, “Please, mercy.”

She stared at him. Her cold expression giving way to _something._ He couldn’t tell. Was she angry? In pain? Curious?

“Escape pod. Go, now.” The scarlet blade retracted. But Coalsten was still petrified.

“Now! I won’t give you another chance.”

Adrenaline surged into his legs and he ran, stumbled over his fallen comrades toward the exit. He didn’t stop to breath or think until his escape pod was well clear of the ship.

~ ~ ~

_This is the Republic ship, Startredder. We are under attack. Battle droids, and a woman. Red Blade – Please send help. I repeat we under attack._

Anakin replayed the message again. He could be there in under thirty minutes. He had finally tracked her down. He would take his fighter. It would be less detectable. He would capture her and bring to a safe place. He wasn’t sure where yet, but he’d figure it out when he got there.

“My Lady,” said one of the droids as Padmé meditated. “There is a single fighter emerging from hyperspace. Should we send droids to intercept?”

“No. It’s not worth it. Let him land.”

~ ~ ~

Anakin was disturbed by the lack of resistance when he landed in the main hanger. Keeping his lightsaber at a ready position, he moved toward the bridge. The droids did not offer any hostility, but followed him through the ship. The blast doors to the bridge opened, and there she was. She looked so similar to the Padme he had loved. Except for those eyes and the force around her. She was also much further along. During the several weeks Anakin had spent searching for her, he had felt the presence of his children growing stronger. He could sense both them now

individually. But now, Anakin could not tear his eyes away from her face.

There was nothing for him to say, other than, “Come with me.”

Padmé stepped forward. She watched him without any emotion.

“I need to speak with you. Without Maul. I know what you want, and I can offer it to you.”

“I want my children safe.”

“I would like to speak to you, and the Jedi Council.” She repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going into the second half of the story. I also spent (probably too long) figuring out how to make memes. Here are some I made for this story  
> https://pin.it/bH9YqXm  
> https://pin.it/6oqu25M


	15. Fallen Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Luminara are forced to escape, and discover a new Republic weapon.

“Master Yoda. I repeat, Lothal is compromised. My men are already evacuating. We’ll meet back at the fleet.”

Obi Wan turned off the transmission and looked up at the Republic destroyers that had appeared above the city.

Luminara came up beside him. “We can hide among the civilians. Our troopers can blend in with the GAR clones, and we can use the public shuttles.”

“Why did they come here? It seems awfully coincidental.”

“We’ll figure that out when we’re safe. Let’s go.”

Obi Wan placed his helmet on his head and together they entered the city. Most of the citizens were taking shelter in their homes, or gazing up at the ships in fear. The two Jedi soon joined the throng.

“There,” said Obi Wan nodding toward a landing platform where people milled about.

Luminara narrowed her eyes. Several clones were passing through. And as a shuttle landed. They waited outside to check all the passengers with some sort of scanning device.

“There definitely looking for someone.”

“What are those things for?”

“I don’t know. But I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should find a private ship.”

“That would draw more suspicion, and I don’t have the piloting skills to escape those destroyers.” Said Obi Wan, “I think this is our best option.”

“Alright.”

After paying the fee, the two boarded the shuttle, taking seats toward the back. Several clones also boarded. One of them holding the same scanner device. The clones moved slowly from the front. Glancing at the device, then at the passengers.

“It’s picking up a signal,” Obi Wan heard the clone say.

Luminara turned her face away toward the window. While Obi Wan stared straight ahead through his helmet.

The clones came closer, holding the device out in front of them.

“We need to go. They know we’re here.” Whispered Luminara, and Obi Wan nodded. Standing up, Obi Wan felt a hand on his shoulder. He was caught. Maybe he could talk them out of this.

Then the clone said. “Stand aside, trooper.” And held the device out to Luminara. There was an electrical hum.

“It’s her! Fire”

Luminara was already out her seat, her saber in hand, and Obi Wan sent one them toppling back with the force. The Passenger’s stampeded for the exit and more clones moved to surround the shuttle.

“We need to get airborne.” Shouted Obi Wan over the hysteria.

“No! We’ll be shot down. Go.”

Bumped back and forth, Obi Wan let himself be corralled off the ship. The landing area was a firestorm. People were running every which way, and clones either shot randomly into the crowd, or started barricading the exits.

“There!”

They had spotted Luminara’s lightsaber, and they moved toward her. Obi Wan ignited his own, and fought his way to her side. The clones moved to surround them raining down blaster fire.

Obi Wan searched the area for an escape. But soon they were backed up against a building.

“Up there!” Luminara pointed toward a balcony above them while she deflected a bolt. You go first, and I’ll give you a push.”

Obi Wan crouched then launched himself up, aided by both himself, and Luminara’s force push. Once he landed, Obi Wan reached down help her up. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her onto the balcony, only for her to suddenly jolt forward onto him.

He felt the force, before anything else. Obi Wan got to his knees and rolled her over. Her back was burned around the clear whole of a blaster-bolt, and her robes smoked slightly. There was no pulse at her wrist.

He could hear the clones shouting from below, making plans to cut him off. Obi Wan gathered the fallen Jedi into his arms and leaped onto the roof of another building. Skidding down, he disappeared into an ally.

~ ~ ~

Obi Wan had managed to get a sizable lead on his pursuers, before he layed Luminara’s body behind a shop. Carefully, he put his hand on her forehead, reaching out through the force. It directed him toward something on her neck. Hesitating for a second, he removed her shawl. He felt more than a little guilty for violating whatever cultural symbol it was to her. On the side of her neck above her shoulder, was a recently healed graze. Probably from a low-powered blaster. He placed his hand on it delicately. The force was telling him there was something there that shouldn’t be. He remembered the scanning device used by the clones. How they had singled her out.?

“I’m sorry my friend,” murmured Obi Wan as he took out a small knife, about the size of his thumb.

Laying it carefully, he began to cut into the injury, letting his movements be guided by the force. It was clumsy, and probably would have killed a living patient, but he was soon able to extract a small needle. It was tiny, but when he examined it closely, he could see a small flashing red light on the head.

Interesting. A tracking beacon that could be shot into the victim without being detected. When had she acquired this? And how many other Jedi were being tracked?

Obi Wan could hear the marching footsteps of his pursuers now, so he chucked the beacon into a large dumpster and picked Luminara up again. If they wanted to get it back, they’d have to dig around in literal shit to do it.

~ ~ ~

Obi Wan laid Luminara Unduli to rest in the mountains of Lothal. It was a place that was strong with the force. While he had not known Luminara particularly well, he had known her for a long time. And he had always admired her unwavering serenity. He placed her in a small cave, laying some pf the grasses and wild foliage he found on top of her. Then, he moved some large boulders to cover the entrance. He remembered the solemn tombs for fallen knights back in the Temple at Coruscant. This was much simpler, but it made him think about the Jedi he learned about in the past. There had been times long ago, when the Jedi had faced dangers like these. And they had survived. He considered leaving her lightsaber with her, but decided against it. Right now, the Jedi needed all the Kyber Crystals they had. As Obi Wan left, he grimly wondered in what forgotten field or street his body would come to rest. Would there even be anyone left to bury him the way he had buried Luminara? And how soon would that day come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this technology is completely made up. As far as I know it is not in Star Wars canon, but it’s necessary for the plot in future, so I’m just going with it.


	16. Do not speak to me of Servitude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter so buckle up and enjoy!

_Startredder. This is the republic battle ship, Nightseeker. There is a Jedi aboard your vessel. Prepare to be boarded._

“I’ve been a fool!” said Anakin to himself as he turned back to Padmé. “Tell them to stand down.”

“I didn’t bring them here. I’m not with the republic.”

“You expect me to take your word, again?”

“They’re going to kill both of us if we just stand here any longer.”

Anakin rushed toward the engine controls, typing in coordinates for hyperspace.

“That’s not going to work. I destroyed the hyperdrive when I took the ship. Let’s go.” Padmé roughly grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the exit. All the while shouting orders at the droids. “They’re going to dock at the main hanger. Hold them off.” She didn’t wait for the ensuing “Roger, Roger” and sprinted toward the secondary hanger.

“You pilot. I’ll manage the guns.”

Anakin fell into the pilot’s seat and took off. Padmé fired at an oncoming fighter, just before Anakin clear the docking bay and jump to hyperspace.

Padme sat down beside him. And stared out the front window. During the action, they had seamlessly coordinated their actions. It brought her back to the days when she and Anakin went on adventures together during the clone wars. But now that silence fell again. They both became aware that they were sitting side by side with the enemy.

A signal sparked to life before them. And Anakin accepted the transmission.

The figure of Obi Wan stood before them. He looked distinctly weathered. “Hey, said Anakin. “I know what this looks like.”

“How did she catch you? Where are you? Are you okay?”

Padmé folded arms, “I didn’t capture him, if that’s what you think, Kenobi. He is simply escorting me to your fleet for negotiations.”

Even in the hologram, Obi Wan’s skepticism was clear. But he abruptly changed the topic.

“You can’t go to the fleet. It isn’t safe.”

“Why? What’s happened?”

“You went on a mission with Master Unduli recently. Correct?”

“Yes. We both got injured but we’re fine. What’s your point?”

“She’s dead.”

“What! How?”

“I believe you were both shot with a tracking beacon. You can’t go to the fleet or you’ll compromise us.”

“How does he get rid of it?” Padmé cut in, while Anakin entered new coordinates.

“I had to cut it out, but it depends where you were hit.”

“On my arm, above the prosthetic, and we don’t have any precise medical tools to remove it.”

Just then they came out of hyperspace before a large gas giant. A second later a star Destroyer appeared above them.

“I’m going to have to call you back,” Anakin said briefly before entering new coordinates, “See you if we survive this!”

Obi Wan flickered out and the two were launched back into hyperspace.

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere in particular. We just need to keep moving.” They came out of hyperspace again, and Anakin veered out of the way of a large asteroid. Out of the front window, Padmé could see many asteroids of varying sizes ahead as well as some debris from other ships.

“What are you doing? We need to make another jump.”

But Anakin steered the ship straight into the asteroid field, ducking under and weaving between asteroids the size of houses.

“There. That one.” He pointed toward an especially large one, probably bigger than the ship currently hunting them.

“Anakin! You’re going to crash.”

Through some miracle of the force, Anakin didn’t crash. Instead, he landed the ship in one of the asteroid’s canyons.

“Another happy landing!” said Anakin as Padmé glared daggers at him.

“It’ll take a few hours for them to find us here. Enough time to remove this thing.” He lifted his arm, and pressed his fingers on over it.

“I don’t feel anything. Do you have a knife or something I could use?”

“No. Just my saber. And I don’t think that will be helpful unless you want your arm cut off…Again.”

There was a pause.

“Well, I don’t see any other options.” Said Anakin finally, “I’ll do it.”

“No. You won’t be able to reach the proper angle for a clean cut.”

There was another pause.

Padmé signed, “I know you don’t trust me.”

Anakin laughed curtly. “I wonder why?”

“—But you’re going to have to if you want to get out of here. Or I could just drop you off and leave.”

“Just do it then. Up to the elbow is already metal. I’ll just have to make myself a bigger prosthetic.”

“Do you want me to knock you out?”

“So you can slit my throat while I’m defenseless? No thanks.”

Padmé wasn’t really sure what to say to that, so she ignited her lightsaber. Anakin cried out briefly before clamping his mouth shut. And his arm fell to the floor. There was no need to bandage the arm as no blood was drawn.

“I’ll get rid of this.” said Anakin hoarsely picking up his arm gingerly. She could tell he was trying to cry out in pain due to the way his jaw was clamped shut.

When he returned, he sat down in the pilot’s chair without a word. Padmé kept her eyes firmly out the window, although there wasn’t much to see.

“Let’s go,” said Anakin finally. “I’ll take you to the fleet.”

Padmé wondered what to say to him, other than, “Thank you.”

“I’m not doing this for you.”

Padmé swallowed. She had been prepared for this plan, and had calculated her behavior beforehand, but something about Anakin made her hesitant. She stole a quick look at his face as he piloted the ship. Sure, he was physically attractive, Padmé could not deny that, but she had manipulated more handsome men than him without becoming distracted. There was something about Anakin however.

Soon, they were in hyperspace, and Padmé stared out the window at the swirling light.

“How have you been?” Her voice cut through the silence like a shattering glass. She didn’t know why she felt the need to make conversation, but she couldn’t sit there beside him.

“About as well as the rest of us.” Said Anakin simply.

The conversation petered out again. This time, Padmé kept to herself. She had already made herself look weak. She wouldn’t do it again.

“Have you been staying healthy?” Said Anakin suddenly.

When he saw her puzzled look, he continued. “Have you been getting enough sleep and staying away from alcohol?”

Realizing what he meant she responded sharply. “I’m perfectly capable of handling the situation on my own. I’m not about to sabotage myself or my children.”

“Are you? From my point of view you don’t seem to care what happens to them.”

Padmé turned away from him. He was speaking the truth. They were an asset to her, nothing more. But why did those words hurt so much?

“I do not pretend, Jedi. I will protect them only as long as they are useful to me. I see no reason to show them emotion I do not feel.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem doing that to me.”

“I was following orders –.”

“Following orders!” Anakin shouted, standing up suddenly. His rage flowed around him. “This was Palpatine’s plan? Or did you want to me turn to the dark side and be your apprentice? You’ve lied to me since the day you met me! And now say you were following orders!”

“The Jedi are ones that have lied, Anakin. If you joined me, we could have been free of both them and Palpatine, and we still can.”

“No, Morana!” Anakin’s voice was almost a growl. “Do you have any idea what you meant to me? I – ” Anakin stopped, realizing he had said too much.

“Whatever fantasy you entertained about our supposed love will pass. You latched onto me because you needed to escape Tatooine. We all act in our own self-interest. Did really expect me to be any different?”

“Of course, I expected differently from you! I thought we could be free together. But what a fool I’ve been. I’ve been a slave the whole time! Always belonging to someone else. My will means nothing! Do you have any idea what that’s like?”

Padmé now stood up too. Her face was dark with fury, and her eyes burned him.

“Do talk to me of servitude! You do not know of what you speak!”

With a lurch, the ship came out of hyperspace before several stolen Republic and Seperatist ships. They did not speak again as he escorted her to the meeting room full of Jedi. But Anakin rarely took his eyes of her, as if his gaze could shine a light into her soul and reveal its story to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a hard chapter to write because I wasn’t sure how to portray everything they were feeling in a realistic way. Anyway I hope you like it, and I might rewrite it again. I’m not sure.


	17. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé negotiates with the Jedi.

There were about fifteen Jedi present. Most were grouped around Kenobi, examining a small sniper rifle and an odd scanning device. But when she arrived, they all started at her with unconcealed mistrust.

She recognized Kenobi and Yoda, but no others. All of them looked distinctly worse for wear. Most looked tired and drawn, and some bore signs of injury. Even master Yoda looked somehow smaller than she remembered.

Confidently, Padmé strode into the center of the group. “Master’s,” she said inclining her head to them.

“Told we were, that you had a message for us.” said Master Yoda.

“Yes. I have come to make a deal.”

“You have betrayed us, and the Republic! What deal could a Sith offer us?” Padmé turned to the speaker and saw a young Twe’lek male. He was probably recently knighted.

“I suggest that we confine this conversation to more senior members of this Order,” she looked pointedly at Master Yoda. But the small green Jedi only said “Of what your proposal is, tell us will you?”

“The Republic is stronger than either of our forces. It is only a matter of time before we are both defeated. Do not deny this. You will only waste time.”

It was Obi Wan who spoke next, “So you have a solution?”

“We must join forces if we have any hope of survival. Our combined strength can bring the Republic to its knees. Especially, if we form alliances with the remaining separatists.”

“And what good will that do? We will not fight and die, only to replace one Sith Lord with another,” said Kenobi.

Several other’s nodded in agreement with Kenobi. But Padmé had anticipated this.

“You are already dying. I am your only hope. And once we rid the Galaxy of Sidious, then we can figure out what to do. But as long as he lives, none of us are safe.”

“How can we know that you will keep your word?”

“How can I know that you will keep yours?”

“We are Jedi!” This was the young knight again. “We are not backstabbers like the Sith!”

“And yet here we are, in the remnants of a war you have created. Naïvely believing it was for the greater good, while Sidious was pulling your strings,” she paused before continuing “However, I can offer you something else.”

“What is that?”

“My twins. They are the most force sensitive children in the galaxy, because their father is the chosen one. They will be an asset to whatever side trains them.”

Whispers swept the room, and many eyes fell upon Anakin, who was standing the corner concealing the stump of his arm under his cloak, trying not to be noticed.

“So, this is in exchange for our help?” Said Kenobi hurriedly, directing everyone’s attention back toward Padmé. “You’re bartering your own children off like…like some sort of money?”

“They are more valuable than money. They will decide the fate of the Galaxy in years to come. When Palpatine is dead, I will turn them over to the Order to be trained as Jedi.”

“And what is to stop you from running off after we’ve killed Sidious?”

“First of all, you won’t kill Sidious, I will.” Then she strode over to the Sniper Rifle. With a deft movement, she retrieved a tiny needle-sized bullet.

“I can’t run off if I have this, can I? If this is injected into my neck where I can’t cut it out, you’ll be able to find me anywhere. Once Sidious is defeated, and the children are born, I give them to you, and you remove the tracker.”

“Why would give up such valuable weapons such as these children to us?” said the Twe’lek.

“Weapons are no good if you aren’t alive to use them. However, I have one more demand. It is possible, that the temptation of killing me will overcome your good judgement,” She cast her eyes toward the young Knight who was still glaring at her, “In this case, I need assurance of my safety.”

“We may want to kill you, _Sith_ , but we would harm the children of one of our own.” He said defiantly.

“Interesting that you say that, Padawan. For recent events have proven otherwise, or did Tano not count?”

Before the young man could respond, Kenobi spoke up. “What assurance are you thinking of?”

“A Jedi. One that is essential to the Order. Someone that the Order would be anxious to protect. They will come with me, if I die, then they die with me.”

“You expect us to let one of our own become your prisoner?”

“Not a prisoner. Simply a guest of mine. They will be free to come and go on my orders, and contact you at any time. They will not be harmed, and there will be no attempt to interrogate or coerce them whatsoever.”

Silence fell while some whispers were exchanged behind her.

Kenobi broke the silence again. It seemed he had taken on the role of negotiator, while the others watched. “And what of Maul? He will never willingly help the Jedi as long as I am alive.”

“I have secured the loyalty of Maul’s forces. My men are ready to execute him when I give the word. And I will do so as soon as you agree to this deal.”

The room was quiet again, and Kenobi looked towards Master Yoda.

“I moment we must have to converse among ourselves. Give you an answer in one hour we will.”

Padmé nodded and strode from the room. As soon as she was out, several clones escorted her to a comfortable, yet heavily guarded quarters. Before they left, she called out them, “Please bring a holochess projector in here. I want something while I wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get kind of complicated, but I hope it makes sense.


	18. Discussion

Back in the meeting room, Master Yoda watched events unfold quietly.

The young, Knight Ang Sye, was speaking. “We cannot trust her! It is the nature of the Sith to destroy everything in their path. If she turned on Palpatine, she can turn on us.”

Most of the Jedi nodded. No one could deny his claims. But Obi Wan now spoke up, saying what everyone was thinking, “What choice do we have? We can fight as hard as we can, but without her, we all die.”

“Then we will die with our honor intact. Making deals with Sith is not the Jedi way.”

“And what has the ‘Jedi Way’ led to so far?” Anakin spoke up now. “We’ve ruined the galaxy with war because we could not make peace with our enemies. It’s time to try something new.”

Plo Koon now spoke. His voice was calm and mellow. “Are you sure that your personal feelings are not clouding your judgement, young Skywalker?”

Anakin looked like he was about to say something rash, but stopped himself, glancing at Obi Wan.

“I will not deny that my feelings on this matter are strong, but I, of all people, would be the least inclined to trust her now. And I don’t. None of us should, but we need her help. That is a fact that none of you can dispute.”

There was a lull in the conversation, but when Yoda spoke everyone turned to see him. “Agree, I do with Skywalker. Accept her terms, we should. And now, see the error of our ways, we must, before it is too late.”

“I volunteer to go with her.” Said Obi Wan eventually.

“No, Obi Wan. The Order needs you here.”

“Anakin, I can handle it.”

“I’ll go,” said Anakin stepped toward the center of the group.

“That’s exactly what she wants. She thinks she can…”

“Can what? Turn me to the dark side? She’s lost her chance at that. She’s only shown me the damage the dark side can do. I also know her better than anyone here. I’ll be able to report her actions to you, so we have the best chance of survival.”

The other Jedi had nothing to say to this, and even though Obi Wan tried to protest, he did not have any better reasoning.

“I’ll prepare the tracking beacon,” said Obi Wan defeatedly.

“And I’ll get a new arm.”

~ ~ ~

Padmé tracker had been installed, and Anakin had replaced his arm.

Anakin was polishing R2 in his quarters when Obi Wan entered.

“Are you taking him with you?”

“Yeah. He should be some company at least. And I’ll have plenty to do.”

“You’ll keep in contact with us though, right?”

Anakin smiled, and rolled his eyes, “Of course _mom.”_

“Anakin, I don’t think I need to tell you how dangerous she is.”

Anakin stopped what he was doing and sat down on his bed, “Yeah, I know. But I’m not going to let her get to me. I’ve spent so much of life being manipulated I’m tired of it.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but there is a wildness to you. It makes you a cunning

warrior, but it also makes me fear for you. You must feel your connection to the dark side. It is more present than ever now. She will try to take advantage of that.”

“I know. I can’t just detach like you do. The more I try to control my emotions the stronger they get. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Anakin. It’s not easy for any of us.” Obi Wan sat down beside him and stared at floor.

“Sometimes, I’m afraid at how numb everything is.”

When Anakin looked confused, Obi Wan explained. “When Luminara was shot I…It’s like I just pushed it away. I was so used to it, that I didn’t even feel much of anything until after. And that scares me. I used to actually feel things _,_ like you. What happened to me?”

Anakin didn’t say anything, only listened.

“And you’ve got this spark in you that won’t go out.”

“I know I’ve never been a very good Jedi – .”

“But you’re a good person. I’m afraid that she’ll…I don’t know.”

“I just want to protect them, and end all of _this._ I know that I’ve struggled with the dark side, but she’s only proven how it can twist anyone.”

“Anakin, the Padmé you knew, well – .”

“I know it was a lie, but I can sense the conflict within her, perhaps…”

“No, Anakin, don’t deceive yourself. She’ll only bring you more pain.”

Anakin didn’t respond.

Obi Wan looked at him and wondered, (unimaginable as it might seem) if Satine had betrayed him, and brought chaos to the Galaxy, would he have the strength to stop her? And would he ever be able to move on? He hoped for his sake, that Anakin could.


	19. Visions and Plots

_“Are you the one?”_

_“She is the poisoner!”_

_“We are the ones who guard the power. We are the beginning, the middle, and the end.”_

_Anakin stood alone in the temple. Was he Coruscant? No, everything was broken. The walls and pillars were black obsidian. The very earth seemed to tremble around him. His vision was clouded with smoke and lightening, but Anakin could see two figures battling through the haze. One glowed with light, while the other looked like a pitch-black void. They had wings, but it soon transformed, into something else. The dark figure suddenly stopped when Anakin drew closer._

_Its face was masked. It drew a deep labored breath._

Anakin woke with start his heart felt like it had momentarily stopped.

Padmés headquarters was on Anaxus, but when they landed, Padmé immediately rushed off with some of her subordinates. “My Lady,” said one of them. “Maul has escaped. And we lost him when he left the system.”

“You had one job.” Padmé sighed, then turned to Anakin. “You can get comfortable. I might ask you to complete some missions for me occasionally, but until then you can do whatever you want.”

Anakin took in the base around him carefully. If necessary, he wanted to know every possible escape route.

Droids guarded it, but many of the soldiers were also from various races throughout the galaxy, as well as some bounty hunters.

When he eventually entered his room, R2 stopped and scanned the room.

“Notice anything?” He asked, but R2 then projected a small hologram onto the floor.

“Obi Wan.”

The hologram smiled, “I had a non-detectable closed communication system installed in R2 before you left. You can contact me anytime you need help.”

“Whatever happened to non-attachment?” said Anakin smugly.

“Yeah well, what with the entire Jedi order on the run and the very near possibility of death, lecturing you or anyone about attachments is the least of my concerns.”

“About that near possibility of death you mentioned, I should I should warn you. Maul escaped so be careful. He could cause trouble for us.”

“When is Maul not causing trouble?”

“You have a point.” Anakin wondered whether to mention the strange vision he had experienced the night before, but decided against it. Obi Wan’s words of caution a few days prior, still spinning around in his head. Despite his assurances that he would never join the Dark Side, it still frightened him. 

“Well, call me if you need to, Okay?”

“Alright.”

~ ~ ~

Anakin found Padmé in an empty meeting room staring at a map of the inner rim.

“Shouldn’t you be resting or something?”

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m an invalid.”

“I didn’t way you were, but you’re literally growing to human beings, it’s natural to get tired.”

“I’ll lay down later, but I have an idea that I want to show you. You can tell the Jedi as well.”

She pulled up a smaller system. “We took a city here three days ago. It’s equipped with powerful communication towers. News is sent out from Coruscant and the towers here and other planets project the signal throughout the core worlds and inner rim. We’ve been trying to disrupt the Republic’s communication, but I think we can do better than that.”

“I see what you mean. If we sent out are own messages, we could shake the people’s faith in Palpatine.”

“Exactly.” He glanced at her just in time to see an all to familiar smile that always meant she was planning something either very bold or very suicidal. She used to say she had learned it from him.

“There’s a problem with that though. The Galaxy thinks you’re a traitor. They won’t listen to what you have to say.”

“That’s why I’m not going to say it. You and Kenobi are.”

“We’re Jedi. People hate us even more because we tried to assassinate the Chancellor.”

“They may hate the Jedi, but not you and Kenobi. You were the face of the Clone Wars, people looked up to you, and still do.”

“I’m not exactly very good at persuading people. You know that, maybe Obi Wan should do it alone.”

“Just tell them you hate sand and the war will be won.” Said Padmé smirking at him.

“Okay, for the record, that was five years ago!”

But Padmé had become serious again. “The message will be more effective if you do it together. They used to call you ‘The Team’ on the holonet.”

“So that’s what you used to do on the couch all the time when you said you were reading Senate briefings?”

“Just shut up.” Was Padmé only response.

“And what would we say, anyway?”

“The truth. Tell them how the clone wars actually started, and make it real for them. When they find out that their high tax rates and food rationing are actually Palpatine’s fault, they will not be happy.”

“We’ll need to take more of these towers if we want to make an impact.”

“We can manage that, but I don’t think we should make our alliance public knowledge.”

“Why?”

“You can stage an attack on this city, and take the towers, my men can put up a convincing show, while still letting you win. Palpatine’s flaw is his overconfidence. If he believes that victory is his, he will let his guard down.”

“How long have you known him?”

Silence fell, and Anakin wondered if he had crossed a line, but Padme answered him.

“He took me as an apprentice when I was nine.”

He suddenly realized he had been standing closer to her than was strictly necessary and shuffled away, hoping she didn’t notice. But Padmé was lost in thought.

“I’ll report this to the Jedi so they can move ahead with it.” Said Anakin finally.

“Alright.”

“Now, you lie down.”

Padmé almost smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a completely new idea for the ending of this story last night and can’t now do it now. I hope it still works and makes sense. I know th vision thing is kind of out of nowhere, but it’s meant to kind of be like what was in Revenge of the Sith.  
> I also now have the beginnings of a sequel in my head. Oh no. Say goodbye to my sanity.
> 
> Also, I just had to add the reference to sand I’m so sorry.


	20. Dinner

_Anakin was searching. He couldn’t remember what. Something lost. Down a dark passageway, until he stopped._

_The way was blocked by a glass wall. It was dusty so Anakin swiped his hand across to see._

_A face stared back at him. It was his own, but not a reflection, because it raised its mechanical hand and placed it on the glass before him. Anakin did the same trying to reach him. The glass itself seemed to come to life with silhouettes and shadows dancing across its surface._

_The Anakin on the other side of the glass looked behind him, and then back. He had rarely seen someone so afraid. He opened his mouth, saying something Anakin couldn’t hear. He hammered his fist against the surface, but didn’t leave a dent. He looked desperate, and Anakin wanted to help, but there was a shadow behind him._

_The Anakin on the other side seemed to lose hope. He stopped and stared at Anakin, whispering something that somehow came though clearer than anything else._

_“There is another.”_

_An angry red light sprung from Anakin’s chest and he collapsed onto the ground. The Shadow now stood in his place, while blood stained the glass. Strange, there wasn’t usually supposed to be blood._

_Anakin stared up at the shadow. It had a mask and helmet. It drew a long breath that sucked the life out of Anakin. It seemed to emanate from dead lungs._

Anakin woke up feeling cold. Sitting up he tried to rub the images from his mind, but they wouldn’t fade. When he took a breath to steady himself, he heard the phantom echo of that mechanical breathing. Clumsy with numbing fear, Anakin dashed to the window and flung it open. Fresh air hit him and seemed to wash away the echoes so Anakin could breathe freely.

~ ~ ~

Padmé was monitoring the attack on her communication towers. She and the council had planned everything so that there would be no casualties on either side. She also had Obi wan waiting to connect to the tower.

When Anakin came into the room, she nodded to him, “Retreat.” She ordered through her comm. Turning to him, she said. “Come here. They’ll have the signal in two minutes. Kenobi?”

“I’m ready.” Obi wan nodded toward Anakin.

“We have the signal. Now.”

~ ~ ~

After five minutes the signal was interrupted.

“They’ve jammed the communications tower.” Said Obi Wan through. “It won’t be long before they send an army to destroy it.”

“Then we’ll take another one,” Anakin said. “We can change locations each time we broadcast a message, that way we are heard farther, and they can’t predict where we will be.”

“Good idea.” Padmé nodded at him, and Obi Wan glanced between.

“I’m glad to see the two of you are getting along.”

Padmé sniffed. “Whatever it takes to kill Palpatine. Besides, it’s not as if Skywalker is hard on the eyes.”

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, trying to come up with something witty to say. Part of him really wished he could sink into the floor, but another part of him felt his stomach turn over. She had just said he was good-looking, and she now had no reason to lie.

“Well, goodbye for now. We’ll be in touch.” The hologram faded and died.

“I’m gonna get something to eat,” Anakin mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

“Wait.”

He turned again. Padmé moved closer to him. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

“Why?”

Padmé was silently cursing herself. Why did she say that? Only two months ago, she and Anakin had dinner together whenever they could. Chatting comfortably about inconsequential things, and laughing. Why was she feeling such an odd pain in her chest now when he spoke to her? If those times had been fake, then why did she keep dwelling on them?

“No reason, I just imagine you get bored in your quarters over these last few weeks. You might want to talk too, even if it is me.”

Anakin looked away from her before saying, “I’d rather not. Goodnight.”

He left her there, the pain in her chest twisting itself in deeper. _Get a grip, you fool. He is weak. He will be destroyed._

 _It is better to have him as ally._ She told herself. _If he could be turned, he could be a valuable asset._

Now that her mind had strayed back into the comfortable area of strategy, Padmé left for her own quarters alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if I’m rushing things, but there will be more of a time jump soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where I am going to go with this, so suggestions are appreciated. I am just really exited to write this. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
